1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a portable optical disc player.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used portable optical disc player, such as a portable digital versatile disc (DVD) player, includes a housing, a traverse module received in the housing, and a plurality of fasteners for fixing the traverse module inside the housing by passing through the traverse module. However, under restrictions of space of the traverse module, thickness of the fasteners is limited, such that they are easily cracked when the portable optical disc player is in motion. Thus, lifetime of the fasteners is decreased and the traverse module may be easily misaligned.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.